Sweets and Blood
by Nnoitrasgirl17
Summary: what will happen when a young demon want to be and exorcist only to be given the task of protecting Satan's youngest son as well as over coming her fear of men and falling in love. AmaimonxOc slight MephistoxOc
1. Chapter 1

"GOHANA!" a raven haired succubus ran down the halls of her castle as she heard her mother calling for her.

Reaching the throne room the young girl entered "yes mother what do you need?"

Gohana looked up at the throne that a beautiful woman sat upon. the woman that sat on the throne had long dark blue hair and bright ice-blue eyes that seemed to be glowing with pale skin. this woman is Serenity a half-breed succubus that is also the queen of the shadow kingdom in Gehenna.

Serenity stared down at her daughter as a frowned graced her features "Gohana i want you to go to Assiah a day early and head to reverend Fujimoto since he is the one hiding Satan's youngest son. and when you get there you are to protect the boy named Rin Okumura, now go"

Gohana bowed "yes mother i will do my best"

Gohana then stood as a Gehenna gate opened while the young demon put on a choker that hid her bat wings,spade tail,and shortened her pointed ears. after putting on the choker Gohana also threw a black cloak on before running through the gate into the other world."

Upon entering Assiah, Gohana looked around as she noticed all the coal tar floating around "this won't be easy"

The young girl wandered around until she came across some lower demons attacking a closer to the church Gohana noticed the name Fujimoto on a plate next to the gate "looks like i found the place".

Gohana then slipped inside and looked up as she heard someone yell. "fuck off!"

Looking in the direction of the yell Gohana saw a boy around her age with short black hair and blue eyes burst into flames as she thought to herself 'hm so that must be Rin' Gohana was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed another person covered in blue flames making her glare as she recognized the person's sent. it was Satan, without thinking Gohana ran towards the black haired boy as Satan approached him and started laughing. as Gohana made it over to Rin she grabbed his wrist making the boy look at her "who are you!"

Gohana pulled Rin to his feet "that doesn't matter right now, we have to go!". as the young demon was about to run she felt a sharp pain in her left side "AH!" Gohana's body went flying and collided with the wall as Satan grabbed the back of Rin's shirt "no one will get in my way!"

Gohana groaned as she tried to get on her feet after blacking out from the pain in her her left side Gohana leaned against the wall as she looked up and saw a burst of blue flame as Rin drew his sword and sliced the Gehenna gate as he yelled out "don't die on me old man!".

As the gate vanished Gohana watched as Rin knelt on the ground and started to cry while holding his sword. as the young demon watched the black haired boy she then looked away from him as she noticed another boy enter he had short brown hair,blue eyes with glasses on his face,and three beauty marks two under one of his eyes and one near the corner of his mouth. after watching the two boys Gohana pushed herself up before slipping outside.

"I'll approach him later" as Gohana tried to walk she fell to one knee as a sharp pain shot through her left side making her hiss. looking down and lifting her black tank-top the young girl's eyes widened as she saw a huge almost completely black bruise covering most of her left side "damn if Satan can do that to me with a simple hit then i have along way to go before I'm ready to face that bastard". gritting her teeth Gohana stood again and headed off to start her new life at True cross academy.

~a few days later~

Gohana stretched as she sat up in her bed and looked around her new room "so today's the day, I'm finally going to start my training as an exorcist".

The young demon got out of her bed and did her daily cleaning routine of a shower with a vanilla and mint sent,getting dressed,eating breakfast,brushing her teeth and hair,putting on her choker and fixing her hair in a high-ponytail with a blood-red ribbon in her hair. looking in her full body mirror Gohana frowned at her reflection "do i really need to wear this?"

Gohana examined her uniform that was made up of a pink skirt that looked to short on her,a white shirt that made her pale skin look even paler and seemed to small for her chest,a tan sweater over the white shirt that also seemed small do to her chest,and a red bow with black and white stripes around her neck "i feel weird wearing this".

A few minutes after checking her reflection Gohana headed out to the opening ceremony since she had also chosen to take regular human classes as well out of curiosity. during the ceremony Gohana noticed the boy with the glasses and beauty marks from a few days ago making her think 'hm this should be interesting' after everything was said and done the group was shown around the walking around Gohana was shoved into someone, as a group of girls walked by out a low growl Gohana stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder followed by a guys voice "hey you alright?"

Looking up Gohana's eyes widened slightly as she looked into Rin's blue eyes before nodding "y-yeah I'm alright... sorry for bumping into you".

Rin smiled as Gohana pulled away from him before getting a better look at her and thinking 'wow she's really pretty' Rin then blinked as he noticed Gohana start to walk away after thanking him "h-hey wait up... so are you new here like me?".

Gohana looked up at Rin and smiled a little "yeah i am... my name is Aoiyuki Gohana it's nice to meet you".

Rin's smile grew as he continued to walk with Gohana "Gohana huh that's a pretty name. I'm Okumura Rin and it's nice to meet you too".

As the two walked around talking about random things Rin burst into a fit about not knowing where the dorms where making Gohana laugh before a white dog appeared. "huh where did this dog come from?"

Rin looked down as Gohana knelt down to get a closer look at the white dog. the white dog's tail wagged as it stared back at Gohana before he bit Rin's leg and ran off. looking up at Rin, Gohana tilted her head to the side "maybe he wants us to follow him?"

Running after the white dog Rin and Gohana arrived on a bridge and watched as the dog jumped up on the lamp post before a poof of pink smoke appeared turning the dog into a man dressed in white with colorful decorations on it. this man sitting on the lamp post in place of the white dog was the principal of true cross academy and Satan's first born son, the demon Mephisto Pheles. Gohana stared at Mephisto as he smirked at them "pardon me. but the principal just can't meaninglessly wander around the campus".

Gohana then looked at Rin when she heard his reaction "i didn't know Exorcists could transform!" Gohana then giggled when she heard Mephisto's reply "they can't.I'm special"

Mephisto then made two keys appear before throwing them to Rin and Gohana "that key will allow you to enter your cram school classes from any door".

Rin looked down at the key and blinked before he was pulled to the side by Mephisto "hey what the hell!" Mephito poked Rin's chest " listen no one here knows that your Satan's offspring, so while you can keep your tail hidden your ears and teeth can be explained away".

Mephito then walked over to Gohana and smirked as he gave her a bow "it's a pleasure to meet you my dear~ i am Mephisto Pheles and your Aoiyuki Gohana am i right~?" Gohana nodded as she looked into Mephisto's eyes "y-yes i am it's nice to meet you to Mephisto-San"

Rin walked back over to Gohana and Mephisto before looking at Gohana "so your going to become an Exorcist to Gohana?"

Gohana nodded as she smiled at Rin before letting out a small squeak as Mephisto picked her up with one of his arms as he walked over to the edge of the bridge "shall we head off since I'll be observing your first lesson"

Mephisto then held his hat and Gohana as he jumped backwards off the bridges edge and smirking when Gohana clung to him. Rin ran over to the edge and stared down at Mephisto and Gohana in shock. Gohana's bright almost glowing ice blue eye peeked through her bangs as she looked up at Mephisto while he grinned down at her before whispering into her ear "we're on the ground now my dear unless you want to stay in my arms~"

Gohana blushed as she shifted around before Mephisto set her down while Gohana watched Mephisto she then looked at Rin as he jumped off the bridge's edge as well and hurt himself "ow!~" Gohana giggled as she watched the young boy roll around for a few minutes "are you alright Rin-kun?". Rin jumped up with a blush on his face as he scratched the back of his head "y-yeah I'm fine Gohana".

Rin walked over to Mephisto "so why did you jump down here?"

Mephisto smirked as he pointed to the door "we're down here so you can try your key now try to open that door"

Rin nodded and used his opening the door Rin and Gohana where shocked by what they saw as they spoke in unison "wow this place is huge!"

Rin and Gohana then looked at each other and laughed. Mephisto watched the two before walking passed them "Eins...Zwei...Drei!"the pink smoke appeared again as Mephisto turned into the white dog looked up at Gohana as his tail wagged "would you mind carrying me my dear~".

Gohana looked down at Mephisto before bending down and picking him up "i guess i can carry you just please don't change back while I'm still holding you alright".

Mephisto chuckled as Gohana held him to her chest while her and Rin started walking "I'll try to keep that in mind...now first years have class in room 1106".

As Gohana and Rin walked to their class Rin looked at Gohana "hey Gohana why do you want to become an Exorcist cause no offense but you don't look like the fighting type to me".

Gohana looked at Rin before she shifted her eyes away with a frown on her face as she started to pet Mephisto "i-it's complicated but if you really want to know..." Gohana sighed as she scratched Mephisto behind his ear making him close his eyes "Rin i want to become an Exorcist to become stronger so i can take on Satan for killing my father!".

Rin stopped walking as he stared at Gohana 'so she's the same as me' as Rin was about to speak Mephisto interrupted him "here we are".

Rin walked up next to Gohana as she opened the door reveling their class. Gohana set Mephisto down as she heard Rin counting the number of people in the room there where seven plus her and Rin that made nine students then looked at Rin as he took her wrist and sat down making her think 'that was weird why did he do that?'. after a few minutes of silence the door opened making everyone look as Mephisto spoke to Rin and Gohana "ah, looks like the teacher has arrived".

"all right, quiet down!" Gohana and Rin looked up and Gohana giggled as she watched Rin's reaction to seeing the teacher "take your seats everyone. the lesson is about to begin".

Yukio walked to the front of the class and smiled "it's a pleasure to meet you all. i will be your teacher in anti-demon pharmacology Okumara Yukiko".as Gohana watched Yukio she then squeaked and shifted away from Rin as he suddenly stood "YUKIO!"

Yukio looked at Rin "yes,that would be me" Yukio then frowned "is something the matter?"

Rin then went into further shock "no...i...wha...whaddaya mean,"is something the matter"! what's going on with you!".

Gohana continued to watch as Yukio seemed to ignore Rin and address the class only to make Rin more upset."now then. how many of you have never sustained a Mashou?. raise your hands".

Gohana looked around as she saw three students raise there hands as she thought 'humans really are interesting' Gohana then listened as Mephisto explained things to Rin making her then shifted over to Mephisto as Rin got up pissed and approached Yukio's desk making her lean down next to the small dog as she whispered "u-um Mephisto-san is Rin alright?".

Mephisto chuckled as he looked at Gohana "don't worry my dear he's just mad".

Gohana nodded as she looked back at Rin as he started yelling at Yukio "STOP SCREWING AROUND!".

Yukio stared at his brother as he started to explain again about how he became an exorcist,about how his training started at the age of seven and that he already knew everything and Rin was the only one that didn' stared at Yukio shocked before he grabbed his arm and yelled "...then...WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING?".

There was a loud crash as the test-tube filled with rotten animal blood that Yukio took out hit the floor and the test-tube broke Rin grabbed his nose "UH that stuff stinks!".

As Rin held his nose their was a loud crash as something landed against the desk behind Gohana making her flip out of her seat and land next to a boy with brown hair that had a blond Mohawk and Piercings. Rin stared at Gohana shocked as the goblins seemed interested in her "Gohana look out!".

Gohana ducked as a goblin went flying over her head as Yukio drew his guns "Hobgoblins!" Yukio then started shooting them "everyone out of the classroom!".Yukio then ushered all the students out of the classroom before Rin kicked the door shut and remained behind.

~outside in the hall~

Gohana sighed as she leaned against the wall while thinking 'keeping Satan's youngest son out of trouble is going to be harder then i thought'.Gohana then looked to her side as she felt someone tap her shoulder and saw a boy with pink hair smiling at her "hey you alright?"

Gohana nodded as she saw the boy with the Mohawk and a boy with a shaved head walk over to the pink haired boy. the boy with the shaved head looked at the pink haired boy "Shima you shouldn't be bothering her"

The boy now known as Shima frowned at the shaved headed boy "Konekomaru i wasn't bothering her i was seeing if she was alright since a goblin attacked her!".

Gohana giggled as she watched the boy's known as Shima and Konekomaru go back and fourth. Gohana's attention then turned to the boy with the Mohawk as he stared back at her "c-can i help you with something?".

Shima looked at the boy with the Mohawk and smirked "looks like Bon has an interest in you...um what's your name?".

Gohana blinked before she gave the three boys a sweet smile "my name is Aoiyuki Gohana and it's very nice to meet you".

Shima smiled as he put his arm around Gohana's shoulders "Gohana that a very pretty name for such a beautiful girl~"

Gohana smiled nervously before she shifted away from Shima a little as Bon spoke "Shima leave her alone-"

Their was a huge crash heard from inside the class room making everyone in the hall jump as Bon growled "what's going on in there?"

Gohana looked at the door "i hope Rin is alright"

Bon looked at Gohana as Shima chuckled "is he your boyfriend Gohana-chan~?".

Blinking Gohana looked at Shima "no Rin and i just became friends today" Gohana then looked back at the classroom as the door opened and Yukio and Rin walked out and Yukio announced that class was over for the day.

After everything was explained Gohana started walking back to her dorm. while walking Gohana stopped as she felt something get placed on her head and her vision turn black "w-what the!"

Reaching up Gohana grasped the object that was on her head and lifted it off only to see a white top hat that had pink and purple around the Gohana looked at the familiar looking hat she then heard someone chuckle making her look up from the hat. the young girl came face to face with a bent over and smirking Mephisto "M-Mephisto-san!".

Mephisto leaned closer to Gohana making her face turn bright red as a small squeak came from her "so did you enjoy your first day Princess~?"

Gohana blinked as the blush lessened on her cheeks from his question "y-yes i did..." Gohana then tried to play innocent "um Mephisto-san why did you call me princess?".

Gohana then jumped as Mephisto started laughing "do you think i wouldn't recognize the one and only daughter of the Incubus king my dear~".

Gohana gave Mephisto a playful grin as she shrugged "eh it was worth a try"

Gohana then started walking as Mephisto walked alongside her before taking his hat back and patting Gohana on her head and playing with a few strands of her long pin-straight raven black hair "i was rather surprised when i found out you wanted to become and Exorcist my dear"

Gohana stopped as they reached the door to and old building that was the dorm house she was staying back up at Mephisto, Gohana blinked "well i couldn't stay in Gehenna forever and now you know the reason why i want to become an Exorcist thanks to Rin".

Mephisto smirked at the young girl before patting her head one more time "well good night my dear i hope you have fun with your chose~".with that said Mephisto left and Gohana entered her dorm house.

"welcome home Gohana-chan~" Gohana smiled as she was greeted by a beautiful demon with jaw length blond hair,red eyes,and fair skin.

"ah hello Luna" Gohana smiled at her caretaker before going up to her in her room. Gohana sighed as she changed into her nightclothes and removed her choker "i have to protect Satan's youngest son and Satan's oldest son is my principal this is going to be a nightmare" Gohana then crawled into her bed and fell asleep after her first day at true cross academy.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after Moriyama Shiemi joined the exorcist class Gohana was listening to the history teacher when she noticed Rin sleeping making her giggle as she thought 'well keeping Rin out of trouble hasn't been to hard'.as Gohana watched the teacher call Rin multiple times she then shook her head before laughing as Rin suddenly woke up and shouted "Sukiyaki!" making Shiemi blink at him.

The teacher sighed "you can just leave if you don't want to listen" Rin picked up his book as hewiped the drool from his mouth "I'm sorry"

The teacher then walked away continuing with the lesson as Gohana leaned over her desk and poked Rin's spine making Rin look at her over his shoulder "what is it Gohana-chan?"

Gohana smiled as she sat back "nothing really just some advice"

Rin blinked as he tilted his head to the side "huh what kind of advice?".

Gohana's smile then turned into a smirk "try going to bed earlier alright~".

Rin's cheeks turned pink as he turned back to his book while muttering "that's not funny".

As the lesson continued Rin looked to his left as he heard the boy with the blond Mohawk speak"what the hell is that guy doing here?"

As Rin turned he gained Gohana's attention making herlook up and in the same direction as watched as Rin made eye contact with Bon as he glared back at Rin "get lost!".

Gohana giggled as she saw Rin glare back at Bon as he analyzed the young girl watched her friendshe blinked when she saw him blush slightly before turning back to his book making her think 'well that was strange'.

As the day went by Gohana sighed as she noticed Rin kept falling asleep in class. as the classes went by Gohana also noticed Bon becoming more and more pissed off by Rin making her think 'this won't end well'.Gohana relaxed as they started their anti-demon pharmacology class with Yukio-Sensei. Yukio walked to the front of the class hold a stack of papers "i will now give you the results from the test earlier"

Gohana watched as Yukio called up Shima and Kamiki. closing her eyes Gohana then re-opened themwhen she heard Rin talking to Shiemi "why are you beaming like that?"

Shiemi looked at Rin smiling "i have confidence!".

Rin then looked up as he said "ah,your shop is a pharmacy...".

Shiemi smiled at Rin as she nodded "yeah,for Exorcists only! so this is kind of my specialty".

Shiemi then looked forward as Yukio spoke "Moriyama!"

Shiemi quickly stood up "yes!".

Gohana watched as Shiemi walked up to Yukio only to be scolded for giving herbs new to Shimei, Yukio handed over her test paper that was marked with a fourty-one shockingShimei and making Rin laugh "and this is your specialty?".

Gohana sighed as she watched Rin the called the next person "Okumura!" as Rin was  
>handed his test he saw that he only got a two.<p>

Yukio twitched as he spoke "this was gut wrenching".

Rin frowned as he held his paper "I'm sorry".

Yukio then called the next name "Suguro!".

Gohana watched as Bon stood up "yes!"

As Bon walked up he looked at Rin "two points? i couldn't do that badly even if i wanted to"

Bon then looked back over his shoulder at Rin "it's because your always showing of for those makes me sick".

Rin twitched as he looked at Bon "what's with this punk? he's the one showing off!".

Yukio handed Bon his test "you did well,Suguro"

Bon then smiled as he took his paper and showed Rin that he scored a ninety-eight making Rin bugout "what!".

Gohana giggled as she watched Rin's reaction before hearing Yukio call her "Aoiyuki!"

Gohanastood up "yes~" Gohana then walked up to Yukio and he handed her test paper "you did well just study the parts you got wrong" Gohana nodded as she saw her score was an eighty-five.

Gohana smiled as she looked at Bon "wow your really smart Suguro-kun mind helping me study next time~".

Bon blinked as he looked at Gohana before rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed by her complement "i-i guess i could".

Rin then growled as he pointed at Bon "that's impossible! how could a guy like you get ninety-eight points?".

Bon growled as he took a step towards Rin "what? i go to school to do my best and to take the Exorcist exam!".

Yukio nodded as he listened to what Bon watched as Bon continued to speak "everyone here is serious about becoming an Exorcist!".

Shiemi gasped as she listened as well before glared as he looked at Bon while he  
>continued to talk "an eyesore who comes here only to slack off should just get lost already!".<p>

Rin Growled as he glared back at Bon "who put you on that high horse so you could tell me off like that,punk?"

Rin then tightened his grip on his test as he said "i want to become an Exorcist,too!"

Bon clenched his hands into fists as Rin spoke "what? all you ever do is sleep in class!"

Bon and Rin then started growling at each other as everyone watched them. Gohana then blinked when the boy known as Konekomaru ran up to Bon and Rin "Bon, calm down!"

Then the boy known as Shima then ran up and grabbed Bon around his chest and shoulders "we're in class,Bon!".

Yukio also intervened as he walked up behind Rin and hooked his arms under Rin's arms holding his shoulders as Bon shouted while being pulled away "i haven't seen you pay attention even once!"

Rin growled as Yukio held him back "I'm more the practical type!"

Rin then pulled against his brothers hold as he said "I'm not good at sitting at a desk and cramming!"

Yukio smiled as he held his brother back as he said "it's just as Suguro says. you should listen."

Gohana chuckled as she watched Rin struggle around like a child as he said "Yukio,just who's side are you on?"

Yukio let Rin go and placed his hands behind his back as he smiled at his brother in a way that Gohana thought was creepy as he said "i wonder..."

The bell then rang and Yukio looked up at the ceiling "ah,class is is it for today!"

Gohana stretched as she stood from her desk and walked towards the door "well this class was fun" as the young girl was walking she noticed a shadow move out of the corner of her eye making her look and smile as she saw Shiemi walking towards her "hey Shiemi-chan~"

Shiemi smiled as she heard the Ravenette greet her "ah h-hello Gohana-San" Shiemi then watched as Gohana walked off.

Gohana wondered around since she had some time before P.E class. as she walked the young girl felt a sudden sharp pain in her left side making her lean against a down at her side Gohana gently placed her right hand over the pained area as she muttered to herself "this is taking a lot longer to heal then i would of thought...damn that bastard Satan".

Gohana then pushed herself off the tree and walked off as well as failing to notice the small white dog watching her.

As Gohana walked she looked up as she heard Bon's voice "ah,flirting in broad daylight..."

Gohana then looked over and saw he was talking to Rin making her think 'this really won't end well'

Gohana then giggled as she heard Rin's response "who're you talking about?"

Gohana then walked towards Bon and Rin as she heard Bon say "is that your chick?"

A smirk crossed Gohana lips as a thought went trough her head 'let's see how fun humans can be' she then spoke gaining everyone's attention "awe what's wrong Suguro-kun are you jealous that Rin has a chick and you don't~?"

Bon tensed up and blushed slightly at what Gohana said "th-that's not it! why would i be jealous of a slacker like him?"

Gohana giggled as she watched Bon's reaction before hearing Shima speak "jealousy would be more  
>understandable if it involved you Gohana-chan~"<p>

Gohana blinked as a small blush covered her cheeks "i-i don't see why"

Bon looked back at Rin as he heard Rin's reply of Shiemi not being his friend and smirking "oh i  
>see..."<p>

Rin growled at Bon as he said "what about you?you have your followers with you all the time!"

Bon then looked at Rin with a blank expression as Rin said "your little circle jerk is disgusting!"

Bon's expression the turned into one of shock as Shima and Gohana started laughing.

Bon turned and yelled "why are you laughing,Shima?"

Bon then looked at Gohana "you stay out of this!"

Shima continued laughing as he pointed at Bon "he does have a point"

Bon growled as he said "what,are you agreeing with him?"

Bon then turned and growled at Rin as Rin growled back at him.

Gohana,Shiemi,Shima,and Konekomaru watched as the tow boys growled at each other as sparks flew  
>between them as Rin and Bon both thought 'i can't stand this guy!'.<p>

Later in P.E. Gohana sat on the edge of the ledge in a pair of black shorts and a dark blue tank top as she watched Rin and Bon race as the leaper hopped behind them while she thought 'hm the leapers are kinda cute'

As class went on Gohana then laughed as he saw Bon hit Rin with a flyingkick to the back and sending Rin face first into the ground before the teacher yelled.

Tsubaki-sensei pulled the lever to the chain attached to the leaper's collar making the leaper get yanked back as he yeled at Bon and Rin "hey! what are you two doing? do you want to die?"

Gohana sighed as she saw Rin and Bon get into a fight making her,Shima,and Konekomaru slide down  
>the ledge's wall to help break up the fight."Rin calm down"<p>

Rin looked at Gohana as she stood next to Shima while Tsubaki-sensei pulled Bon away to talk to  
>him "how can you tell me to calm down Gohana he attacked me first!"<p>

Gohana shrugged as she listen to Shima explain how Bon wanted to defeat Satan making Rin and  
>Gohana look at each other. Gohana then sighed as her,Rin,Bon,Shima,and Konekomaru climbed back up<br>as Shiemi and Kamiki went down and began their session.

After watching Tsubaki-sensei yell at Shiemi because of her clothing, Gohana then glared at Kamiki as she made Shiemi climb up after Shiemi climbed up Gohana smiled as she waved at the girl "hey Shiemi-chan if you want i can give some clothes for this class"

Shiemi blinked before smiling at Gohana as she walked over and sat down next to her "u-um you  
>don't mind?"<p>

Gohana smiled as she patted the blonde girl's head "i don't mind, after all what are friends for~"

Shiemi's eye's widened as she smiled when Gohana said they were friends before nodding "a-alright thanks Gohana-chan!"

The young girl nodded before hearing the teachers cell phone ring "yes,it's me"

Gohana giggled as she saw Bon take a dramatic fall as Tsubaki-sensei continued talking.

"what is it, honey? what?" Tsubaki-sensei then shifted "right now? your such a reckless kitty" Tsubaki-sensei then turned to the class and waved as he said "listen! practice by yourselves for now!"

Gohana tilted her head as Tsubaki-sensei ran out and she heard Shima say "he was saying "my kitty",right?"

Gohana stretched as she stood up making Rin and Bon look at her as she walked towards the ledge making Rin say "where are you going Gohana-chan?"

Gohana looked over her shoulder and smiled at Rin "I'm going to pet the leaper"

As Gohana was about to slide down the ledge Bon grabbed her wrist "are you insane those are demons down there not harmless animals you can pet!"

The raven haired girl suddenly turned around and leaned in close to Bon's face making him blush and lean back a little to form some distance as she spoke "I am very aware that they are demons but they are normally gentle demons when they don't feel threatened"

Bon blinked as Gohana spoke shocked that she knew a lot about the leaper. Gohana then turned away from Bon and hoped down into the race field and walked towards the leaper tilted it's head as the raven haired girl approached it blinking as she entered it's space allowing the demon to read her mind.

Rin and the other students stared at Gohana in shock as the leaper crouched down allowing her to pet it. Shima chuckled as he looked over at Bon "Gohana-chan really is something huh Bon?".

Bon just nodded as he thought 'her pupils where slit when she was close to my face, what is she?'.

As Gohana was petting the leaper she looked back up at her classmates and sighed when she saw Rin and Bon arguing again "not again"

Gohana then ran over and jumped up landing next to Rin "what's the problem now you two?"

Rin pointed at Bon "he's going off again about how i act in class!"

Gohana and Rin then lookedat Bon as he said "since you claim to have the determination, prove it!"

Rin stared at Bon "prove it? how?"

Gohana watched as Bon turned and pointed at the leaper she was just petting as he said "that"

Bon then said "if you can go down there and touch the demon without it attacking you, you win"

Gohana listened as Bon explained the leaper to Rin before smirking as Rin refused "wow Rin that was a very smart and mature choice"

Gohana then blinked as she saw Bon go off before jumping down into the race field "B-Bon-kun please wait, there has to be another way to prove your determination! you said it yourself if you mess up you die!".

Bon looked over his shoulder as he glared at Gohana "shut it!"

Gohana blinked when Bon glared at her as everyone watched as Bon approached the leaper and said "I'll become a real Exorcist and defeat Satan!"

Gohana's bright Ice-blue eyes shifted over to the girl known as Kamiki as she laughed making Gohana glare at her again as she said "defeat Satan? what are you saying? your not a kid anymore".

Gohana walked over to Kamiki and placed her hand on her shoulder as she whispered in the girl's ear with a venomous tone "what right do you have to laugh at someone's dream? Satan is very real,as real as you and me. so if you laugh at someone's dream again I'll carve out your insides"

Gohana then smirked as she watched the girl turn and smack her hand off her shoulder before looking into Gohana's eyes. Kamiki then started to shake slightly form what she saw making her think 'she's a demon'.

As Gohana pulled away from Kamiki she thought 'i probably could have held back with the threat but oh well I am a demon after all' Gohana then looked over at Bon as the Leaper attacked making her and Rin rush to help.

Gohana landed next to Bon and pulled him down as Rin landed in front of them taking the attack from the leaper head on.

Bon reached out as the leaper bit Rin and shouted as Gohana pulled him back "hey!"

Rin glared at the leaper as he growled "let go! i said, let go!".

Bon and Gohana watched as the leaper released Rin and sat there nervously staring at Rin petted the frightened demon as he said "what are you doing? are you stupid?"

Bon just stared at Rin shocked before looking at Gohana when he heard her say "hey you alright Bon-kun?"

Bon nodded at her before looking back at Rin.

Rin turned and stared at Bon "are you listening? the one who'll defeat Satan is me! you get lost!"

Bon continued to stare at Rin completely confused from what Rin said 'huh? what's with him?' Bon then jumped up and pointed at Rin as he shouted "you're the stupid here! who cares about dying? and how dare you steal my goal like that!"

Rin shrugged as he closed his eyes "i didn't steal it! it's original!"

Bon then shouted as the class watched "original my ass! i decided to do it first! get lost!"

Gohana sighed as the two got into another fight as she thought 'this is only going to make keeping Rin out of trouble even harder'

After class was over Gohana was walking back to her dorm when a sudden pain hit her left side again making her hiss and lean against a tree "ah damn it,not this again".

Reaching to place her right hand on her side Gohana stopped when she felt a hand already on her side. looking to her left Gohana's eyes widened slightly when she saw a serious looking Mephisto staring at her side "M-Mephisto-san"

Mephisto looked up at Gohana before looking back down at her left side "how bad is it?"

Gohana looked away from Mephisto biting her young demon then looked back at the older male as he said "let me see".

Before Gohana could say anything Mephisto pulled her shirt up revealing the large almost black bruise on her left side.

Mephisto looked at the bruise as he ran his fingers over it before letting her shirt go "who did that?"

The young girl looked up at Mephisto as another wave of pain hit making her hiss "y-your father"

Gohana then leaned more onto the tree before letting out a surprised gasp when Mephisto picked her up "M-Mephisto-san what are you doing? please put me down!"

Mephisto smirked at Gohana as he started walking towards her dorm "what does it look like I'm doing my dear? your in to much pain so I'm carrying you back to your dorm"

As Mephisto carried Gohana she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and quickly passed out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3part 1

Gohana groaned as she shifted around before opening her up the young girl looked around realizing that she was in her she looked around in a daze Gohana's bright ice-blue eyes shifted over to her door as it opened and Luna walked in.

Luna smiled as she saw Gohana sitting up in her bed looking at her "ah your awake, how do you feel Gohana-chan?"

Gohana closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her long raven hair as a small sigh left her lips "i feel like i just got tackled by that disgusting bastard Astaroth"

Gohana opened her eyes and looked back at Luna when she heard her chuckle "hey Luna how did i get in my room? the last thing i remember is being carried by Mephisto-San"

The older female smiled as she walked over to Gohana and sat on the edge of her bed "Mephisto-San brought you back here after you passed out while he was carrying you"

Luna then reached her hand out and stroked Gohana's hair "you've been out cold for two days"

Blinking as she stared at her caretaker Gohana sighed as she feel back against her pillows "how am i going to explain this to my teachers"

"Ah i already took care of that and told your teachers that you got a small case of food poisoning~" Luna smiled as she stood up and walked towards Gohana's door "since your up you should get ready for your exorcist classes"

Gohana blinked as her door shut before getting out of her out of bed Gohana put her choker on and then put her uniform fixing her hair Gohana walked over to her door and used the key she had for her cram classes. entering the hallway Gohana walked towards her class.

As Gohana walked to her first class she looked over her shoulder as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and smiled when she saw Rin "hi Rin-kun"

Rin stared at Gohana as he started walking with her "hey Gohana-chan are you feeling better?"

Gohana smiled at her friend as she nodded "y-yeah I'm fine Rin"

The black haired boy smiled as Gohana said she was alright "that's good me and Shiemi where shocked when the teachers said you got sick"

Gohana smiled as they reached their first class for the classes seemed to drag on in Gohana's mind as she the classes ended Gohana soon found herself in her next class with Yukio-sensei.

"Now,we only have six weeks until the summer break. before that you will have your Exwire authorization exams."

Rin blinked as he listened and became confused "a squire? what's that?"  
>Gohana listened as Shiemi explain what an Exwire was as Yukio walked around the class and handed out forms for the students to fill out. "if you become Exwires you'll have more practical training,so the exam isn't going to be easy. therefore we'll be going on a week-long training camp next week."<p>

Gohana stared at the paper as she tried to figure out which category she should try for before her attention turned to Rin as he approached Bon,Shima,and Konekomaru.

"hey,whats a "meister"?" Rin held up his paper as he looked at Bon and his group.

Bon looked at Rin shocked as Rin lowered his arm "tell me...please"

"You want to become an Exorcist and you don't even know that? you're taking this to far!" Bon glare at Rin.

Gohana chuckled as she listened in on the conversation while Konekomaru explained things to then looked down at her paper again and thinking 'hm which should i go for?' as Gohana stared at her paper she then looked up when she heard Rin's voice.

"hey Gohana-chan what mister classes are you going for?"

Gohana looked up and over at Rin "I'm not sure I might go for Knight or Tamer"

Bon looked at Gohana "you know how to use a sword?"

Gohana smiled "well not a sword but i use bladed fans"

Rin smiled at his friend "let's do our best then!"

Gohana smiled as she nodded "yeah"

A thought then ran through her mind as class ended 'you would never think that Rin is a son of Satan' the next class that they had was their summoning class with Gohana watched as Neuhaus-sensei summoned his familiar filling the room with a rotten sent. "I'll be testing you now to see if you have the talent."

Neuhaus-sensei then explained how to summon "on the paper i gave you awhile ago,drip your own blood where the magic circle has been roughly sketched. then try to recite any words that come to mind."

Izumo then pricked her finger "i ask the grace of Inari,the god of harvest,to fulfill my prayers!"  
>two fox demons known as Byakkos appeared around her.<p>

Neuhaus-sensei looked at Izumo "two Byakko's...splendid Izumo Kamiki"

Rin looked at Izumo shocked "holy crap! what is that? so cool!"

Paku looked over at her friend "that was great,Izumo-chan...I'm really useless at this stuff..."

Izumo closed her eyes as she smiled smugly "of course! I'm related to a Miko,after all!"

Izumo then shifted her smug gaze over to Bon and his friends as they said they couldn't do stared at Izumo in awe before saying she would do it as well.

"come out,come out wherever you are~ just kidding..." Shiemi smiled before blinking as a spiral of energy shot out of her paper and a little green creature known as a green man appeared saying "nii!"

Neuhaus-sensei looked at Shiemi "that's a green man spirit. how wonderful, Shiemi Moriyama"

Gohana smiled as she watched Shiemi "that's great Shiemi-chan it's so cute~"

Shiemi smiled at her friend "a-ah thanks Gohana-chan"

Gohana then watched as Izumo made fun of Shiemi's familiar making her glare at the smug girl "hm what's wrong threatened cause your not miss high and mighty?"

Izumo glared at Gohana "shut up! let's see you try!" Izumo then smirked as she crossed her arms "or can demons not summons familiars"

Gohana growled at Izumo as the others watched "fine I'll try".

Pricking her finger Gohana's blood hit the paper as she spoke "i call upon those that lurk in the shadows, come fourth and devour my enemies!" a poof of smoke then appeared at Gohana's feet as a small black hobgoblin sat there. the hobgoblin was completely black with a red tail and red markings and silver eyes. the hobgoblin looked up at Gohana as she looked down at it before jumping into her arms.

Neuhaus-sensei blinked as he looked at Gohana "i don't think i've seen a black hobgoblin before, well done Gohana Aoiyuki"

Izumo glared at Gohana before looking away "hmph!"

Gohana looked at her teacher and tilted her head before speaking without thinking "really there shadow hobgoblins that are native to the shadow kingdom in Gehenna, these little cuties are all over the place"

Everyone in the class looked at Gohana in shock as Neuhaus-sensei spoke "the shadow kingdom? how would you know that miss Aoiyuki?"

As Gohana looked at everyone her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said "a-ah just a guess"  
>The bell then rang telling everyone that class was over allowing Gohana to get off the hook...for now. as Gohana carried her hobgoblin in her arms she looked down at it and smiled "I'll call you Mina~"<p>

As Gohana continued to walk with Mina she looked up as she saw Shiemi running after Izumo making her sigh "why Shiemi-chan would want to be friends with her is beyond me"

"hey Gohana wait up!"

Gohana stopped as she looked behind her to see Rin running towards her "oh hey Rin-kun what's up?"

Rin slowed down as he caught up to the ravenette and started walking with her "i wanted to talk to you"

Blinking as he stared at the boy Gohana placed her hand on Mina's head as Mina started growling at Rin "it's alright Mina he's a friend"

Mina settled down as Gohana looked at Rin again "what did you want to talk about Rin-kun?"

As Gohana and Rin walked Rin stopped when they reached a secluded area before looking at Gohana with a serious expression "why did miss eyebrows call you a demon in class?"

Gohana sighed she knew she would have to tell Rin eventually but she never thought he would ask because of a comment in class "Rin before i answer your question can you answer one for me?"

Rin blinked before nodding "sure what do you want to know?"

Gohana then looked at Mina before looking at Rin "what do you remember of the person in the cloak?"

Rin's eyes widened as Gohana mention the person in the cloak "you know that person?why do you ask?"

Gohana smirked at Rin's reaction "yeah i know that person because i am that person, I'm a demon known as a Succubus from Gehenna, my mother was friends with father Fujimoto and she asked me protect Satan's son...you Rin"

Rin stared at Gohana in complete shock as he listened to her "so you are a demon"

Rin then smiled as he looked at Gohana "well you said your mom and the old man were friends and we're...friends so I'll trust you"

Gohana blinked before smiling at Rin in return "thanks Rin"

Gohana and Rin then continued walking before going in separate directions.

Later that day Gohana and the rest of her cram class found themselves in front of an old creepy dorm that turned out to be where Rin and Yukio smiled as she looked at the building "it looks so cool~"

Bon looked at Gohana and blinked "you like things like this?"

Gohana smiled at Bon "yeah i love dark and creepy things even though i scare easily"

After everyone was in the class started studying "...alright, times up"

Yukio looked at everyone sitting at the table "please flip your worksheets over and pass them around"

As Shima handed in the papers Yukio spoke again "that's all for today. tomorrow, get up at six o'clock,and we'll do the answers to our question and answer session for one hour before attending school".

Gohana giggled as she watched Rin stand up shaking as he said "I'm just gonna go...get some air..."

Bon stared at Rin "yeah,go cool down..."

Gohana stretched as she stood up "ah~ it feels good to move"

Gohana then looked over at the other girls as she heard Izumo tell Paku that they should take a bath and Shiemi say she would join them making Gohana think 'hm a bath sounds nice'.Gohana then walked out behind Shiemi as they walked out of the room.

Shima smiled as he watched the girls leave "wahaha,a bath full of women?how nice~ hey, we gotta take a peek!"

Bon then yelled at Sima "Shima!your supposed to be a Buddhist priest!"

Konekomaru sighed "it's Shima-San's bad habit again"

Gohana smiled as Mina followed next to they reached the bathroom Gohana smiled as she heard Shiemi say "i-it's...the first time I've ever had a bath with friends"

Izumo stopped as Paku walked into the bathroom and looked at Shiemi "yeah,sorry but...can you wait outside for us?"

Shiemi blinked as she looked at Izumo "huh?why...?"

Izumo stared back at Shiemi as she said "because i don't want you to see me naked. you should be able to understand that since we're friends."

Gohana frowned as she saw Shiemi frown when Izumo said she could buy her some fruit milk while she then turned and looked at her friend "Shiemi-chan let's go in"

Shiemi looked at Gohana before looking at the floor "but Kamiki-San said-"

Gohana frowned as she placed her hand on the blond's shoulder "listen Shiemi,Izumo is using you she doesn't really want to be your friend" Gohana then sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair "look when it comes to friends they help each other out,they don't keep asking for favors without doing something to repay the favor".

As Gohana was about to continue talking Rin walked by "Shiemi,Gohana?"

Gohana looked at Rin and then turned and walked into the bathroom leaving Rin and Shiemi the voices through the door Gohana looked down at Mina and flashed the Hobgoblin a fanged smirk "shall we"

Mina's tail wagged as she followed her walked past the lockers until she found Izumo and Paku and leaned against the lockers next to Izumo "care to explain yourself?"

Izumo glared at Gohana when she heard her voice "what would i have to say to a demon"

Gohana's hand then slammed against the locker next to Izumo's head making her then growled at Izumo "i may be a demon but your a bitch,you have no right treating Shiemi like a servant"

Izumo growled at Gohana but before she could speak Paku spoke up "Gohan-chan has a point"

Gohana looked at Paku shocked as Paku continued speaking "Izumo i plan on quitting cram school"

Gohana then moved away from Izumo and watched as she tried to convince Paku to shook her head and said "i don't like...someone who makes a fool out of earnest people."

Paku then continued "...I'm... I'm sorry...it's something I've always wanted to say,but suddenly I'm not being very clear...your not a true friend. sorry..."

As Paku finished talking something dripped on to her cheek making her,Izumo,and Gohana look the ceiling hung a two headed ghoul making Izumo and Paku scream as Gohana's eyes widened "oh this is not good"

Outside the bathroom just as Rin caught Shiemi they both stopped as they heard the scream come from the bathroom. Shiemi looked down the hall as Rin ran passed her "that sounded like Kamiki-San and Paku-San...!"

As Rin ran he looked over his shoulder at Shiemi "go tell Yuki!"

Back in the bathroom Gohana ran at the demon to try and get it away from Paku as she laid unconscious on the floor with burns on her cheek and Gohana got close the ghoul type demon swung it's fist knocking Gohana into the wall as Izumo just watched.

"Paku!" Izumo yelled as she reached into her bag and summoned her familiars.

As Izumo went to attack she stopped as she remembered what Paku said to her making her familiars turn there attention to the foxes stared at Izumo one spoke "...thou...why doest thy heart beat in that state...?"

The two foxes then turned and attacked Izumo as the one that spoke before yelled "Thou is not worthy of me...!"

Izumo closed her eyes and braced for the attack only to open them when the attack never blinked in shock as she saw the fox fly backwards as Rin stood in front of her. Izumo then fell to the floor.

Rin turned and pointed at Izumo as he yelled "tear up the paper!"

Izumo stared at Rin in shock as Rin yelled at her again "the paper!"

Izumo blinked as she grabbed the summoning paper and ripping it causing her familiars to then watched as Rin stared at the looked around at the situation as he thought 'shit...well,what am i gonna do?...i can't draw my sword'

Gohana groaned as she pushed herself off the wall before looking up as she heard Rin's voice "Gohana are you alright?"

Gohana looked at Rin "yeah i just got the wind knocked out of me"

As Gohana fully stood up Shiemi ran in "Rin!"

Rin looked at Shiemi in shock as she ran towards Paku and told Rin that she was going to treat Paku and for him to distract the demon.

"cheh. that's easier said then done...!" Rin then smacked the demon on the head with his sealed up sword. Rin than ran to the side of the demon and started taunting it "come on,you disgusting piece of crap! over here!"

The demon looked at Rin as one of it's heads spoke "...prince..."

Rin and Gohana stared at the demon in shock before it grabbed Rin's head and threw him into the Gohana ran to help Rin Shiemi looked over Paku as Izumo yelled at Shiemi as she broke Shiemi told herself that she needed Aloe or what she called 'Sancho-San' her green man familiar Nii-chan floated in front of her as Aloe burst from it's stomach shocking both Shiemi and Izumo.

As Shiemi started the treatment she shrieked and ducked as she watched as Gohana went flying passed her and collided with the wall "Gohana-chan!"

Shiemi ran over to the girl laying against the floor as she groaned and tried to get up "no don't get up your hurt!"

Gohana's eyes peeked through her bangs as she watched Rin struggled against the bright ice-blue eyes then shifted over to Shiemi as the girl kneeled down next to her to examine the wounds that the shattered glass had Gohana was about to speak a gun shot was heard as Yukio arrived "Nii-San!"

Gohana watched as the Ghoul ran away and everything start to calm down as Rin offered her a hand everyone left the bathroom to go to bed for the night Gohana couldn't help but wonder if the next day of the training camp would be just as bad. 


End file.
